


Fool Me Twice

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hint of Unwanted Flirting, Hint of nudity, Leo Trio OT3, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple One Night Stands, One Night Stands, One Shot, Slight lies, Soft Jealousy, Soft Pining, Writer!Owain, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Modern AU.Owain swallowed. “Do you want me to be that company?”Good opening. Niles toothily smiled. “We’d love it. Only if you want it too.”Another long stare before Owain finally spoke. “A threesome.” He blurted out. “That’s what you’re suggesting.”Leo coughed lightly in shock. “That’s… a very blunt way to put it.”“But it is the way you’re putting it, right?”“Err… yes.” Leo muttered.“Absolutely.” Niles said at the same time.Leo and Niles believe their extra addition to their bed is a one time thing. They were wrong. (Or Owain worms his way into a married couple's lives.)
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Happy late gift fic to you, ObscureReference!!!
> 
> I know you asked for a slightly different take on this prompt with a request for Owain giving mixed signals to Leo and Niles. I actually had some scenes planned out for that but... they were getting in the way. I couldn't find the angle for this fic that way so I slightly tweaked the prompt. I hope you don't mind. Anyways, I finally finished it so I hope you like this (late) gift fic.
> 
> Hello everyone else!
> 
> This fic is a late gift to my cowriter and friend ObscureReference. She writes a lot of amazing FE fics so do give her fics a chance if you haven't already!!! I hope you all enjoy this fic!!!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always brighten my day. Also, if you want, you can check out my tumblr right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The night was young and the bar still and quiet.

Niles leaned into the leather of his chair and sipped his drink, surveying the place. Located in a nestled corner of the upper downtown area, the bar was a less frequented place for most people. Most people wanted something bigger or flashier, with a lively crowd and pulsing music. This bar offered soft classical, jazz, and occasionally some soft ballads of music a couple of decades too old for most folks. The lighting was warm and bright, and the walls decorated with vintage photos, some black and white others sepia. If one wasn’t paying attention the bar could have been mistaken for a sleepy café. Niles enjoyed the atmosphere and music. Leo liked the still, quiet nature of the place. Indeed, it was quiet that night, as were most nights. Just the way Niles and Leo preferred it.

Swirling his drink, a little bit Niles pulled his phone out to check his time. Quarter to seven. Leo should be arriving soon. In the meantime, Niles kept a lazy eye on the crowd, people watching. A few people were at another table, softly laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Perhaps a group of friends? Another table had a blond man hunched over a laptop. His legs were crossed in the booth’s seat as he typed. Odd, but probably no different than people at a café who took advantage of the free Wi-fi. There were also some couples scattered around small two people tables. The staff were making silent rounds but most of them were able to relax off the side, surveying the lounge. At the bar the barkeepers were wiping down glasses and chattering amongst themselves. Another minute or so passed in the same silence before the front door opened and Leo walked in.

Niles blatantly took the time to study his husband. Leo’s cheeks were slightly pink from the cooler weather outside. His jacket was a dove grey and despite the angle, Niles knew he had a dark red and purple scarf tucked underneath. A worker at the door greeted Leo and after a few seconds of talking, Leo turned to the lounge, easily spotted Niles, and walked towards him.

“Hello, Leo. You made it.”

“Of course.” Leo slowly undid his jacket’s buttons and pulled his scarf off. “You weren’t waiting long, were you?”

“Long enough to enjoy a drink and enjoy the atmosphere.”

Leo’s lips crooked into a half smile. “So, long enough that I’ll have to order you a drink, huh?”

“I mean, that would be nice.”

“Well, if my husband wants it, he shall get it.” Leo stuffed his scarf into the sleeve of his coat before hanging it on the chair’s back.

“How romantic of you.” Niles cooed. “I want the same as usual.”

“I’ll be back.”

Niles finished off the rest of his previous drink and leaned further into the chair, watching Leo walk to the bar. Of course, they could have flagged down a waiter or waitress, but the direct way was fine too. Setting his now empty glass (save for some melting ice) onto the table, Niles watched Leo talk to the bartender. An exchange of money later and Leo was left waiting at the counter. For a few seconds nothing else happened but then someone else walked up to the bar. It was the blond man who had been on his computer. Now that Niles could see him standing up, he finally got an eyeful of the man’s shirt, which had a neon design splattered on the back. The colours were so bright that Niles’s single eye burned upon seeing it. How did someone walk around with a shirt like that and be comfortable? Leo too, was clearly thinking the same thing as Niles as he leaned slightly away from the man. The man in question flagged down the other bartender and placed his order.

Again, for a moment nothing happened but then suddenly one of the staff members walked up to the blond man, stammering something out to him. The man nodded along before laughing so loud and warm it floated all the way over to Niles. Then, the staff member handed the man something. A beat later and Niles watched as it became apparent the man was signing something. Staring, Niles further watched as Leo half turned back to the man, as though against his better judgement, and said something to him. The man immediately jumped and nodded before talking with his hands moving around in an animated manner. Even after their drinks arrived at his elbow they kept talking. Fascinating. Niles watched for another moment before standing up and walking over to the bar.

“—and that’s when I decided to add in that part.” The man’s voice waffled over into Niles’s ears.

“How interesting. I had always wondered about that part in particular.” Leo said as he picked up his drink. “Thank you for indulging my question. I best be going. I left my husband—”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Niles cut in smoothly, walking up from behind to hug Leo tightly. “I noted you were making a friend and decided to come join in.”

Now that he was up close, Niles could see that the man’s shirt was just as loud up close. That was made up by the fact he had some very nice handmade leather bracelets and silver hoops through his ears. Besides the outrageous shirt Niles could appreciate the man’s handsome looks.

“Ah, Niles.” Leo leaned into the touch slightly. “Sorry about that.”

“Mm no problem. So, who is this?”

Leo perked up. “Remember that book series I bought Elise a couple years ago for Christmas?”

Yes, Niles did remember that. Elise had spent the entirety of the holiday gathering curled up on the couch, reading the books. “I do. We couldn’t pry them from her hands.” He then added a sly smile. “And if I recall you were enjoying the books too.”

Leo spluttered a little bit “Ah, yes, I did too.” He coughed lightly to the side, cheeks pink. “Well, this man is the author, Odin Dark.”

“Hello!” Odin waved shortly. “That’s me, Odin Dark, my mysterious and alluring alias when I’m crafting words to paper. When I’m not channeling a writer’s soul my name is actually Owain.”

An interesting and charming way to introduce oneself. Niles distantly remembered Elise imparting the writer’s alias to Niles, babbling very excitedly to Niles when he inquired about the book. He stood up properly, unwinding his arms from Leo’s middle. “I’m Niles. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Owain smiled. “I do so love running into fans or people who have family members that find joy in my works.”

“I’ll have to let Elise know I ran into you.” Leo offered before he picked up both of their drinks and pressed Niles’s into his hand. “Again, thank you for indulging my question.”

“It’s not a problem.” Owain picked up his own drink, offering another dazzling smile. “I needed a break from writing anyways. Enjoy your evening.”

He then left them, returning to his table and laptop. Niles watched for another second before turning to Leo. Leo who also was watching Owain leave, his gaze unwavering. Niles leaned a bit closer to his husband, tilting his head. Leo’s face was half flushed. How interesting. This Owain had really made a good impression, even if said impression was all of ten minutes. Patiently, Niles waited until they were back at their table before speaking.

“He seems very nice.” Niles slowly started.

“Yeah…” Leo breathed in the way someone did when they weren’t one hundred percent paying attention.

“It would be nice to get to know him more.” Niles continued.

“Yeah.”

“He’s also very cute.”

Leo hummed.

“Perhaps we should invite him to our table… and maybe even to our place.”

Leo half jerked his entire body as the words registering in his brain. “What?”

“You heard me.” Niles boldly continued. “I mean am I gathering the wrong impression from you? You were staring at him and blushing a little bit. Not just star-struck I hope?”

“Niles…”

“So, you’re no opposed?” Niles pressed. “Come on, talk to me. We’ve had the discussion and I just thought that since we both think he’s rather cute we could, you know, put said discussion to good use.”

Leo stared at Niles for a moment before he grabbed his drink, swirling the liquid, but not drinking it. A soft blush was filling his cheeks slowly. Niles leaned into the table, gaze fixed on Leo, unwavering. Then, Leo sipped his drink slowly before setting it on the table.

“I’m not opposed.”

An answer. Niles didn’t hide his smile. “Then I’ll go ask if our new writer friend wants to join us at our table.” Sipping a bit of his drink as he stood up, Niles set the glass on the table. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, love.”

Walking in a direct path to Owain’s table, Niles boldly pulled the chair across from Owain loudly so he would alert him of his presence. The chair scraped against the hardwood floor and Owain jumped up, eyes widening as Niles sat down with a smile and a wave.

“Hello again.” Niles smoothly said. “I hope you don’t mind me popping over here.”

Owain immediately shook his head, a smile spreading across his face. “Fear not for my displeasure in company. Though pardon me for asking, what purpose brings you over to my humble table?”

Direct and a perfect opening. Niles’s lips twitched into a small smile. “My husband and I thought that you looked a little bit lonely over here. While we’d hate to get in the way of your work, taking breaks is beneficial for everyone and thus we’d like to invite you over to our table.”

“Ah.” Owain’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “Are you certain? I’d hate to interrupt your date.”

“Nonsense. We’re the ones extending the offer.”

“Well then.” Owain lifted his hand and fiddled with the top of his laptop. “I’ll have to take you up on your offer… Niles, right?”

“That’s right.” Niles affirmed before standing up. “We’ll be waiting at our table.”

He then sauntered back over to Leo, adding a little extra flair to his motions as he smoothly sat back down. Leo’s cheeks were dusted a darker red as he leaned closer to Niles. “How did it go?”

“Smoothly, of course. He said he’d come over.” Niles then shot a glance over to Owain’s table. The writer was collecting his items, messily tucking his power cord under his arm. “See?”

“And the… other matter. Surely you didn’t spring our… proposition on him right then and there.”

“I’m smoother than that, dear.” Niles half laughed. “Conversation and flirting are needed to set the mood.”

“Right.” Leo exhaled slowly before his gaze caught behind Niles. “He’s coming over.”

“Great.” Niles half turned to see Owain standing a polite distance away. “Don’t be shy, Owain. Take a seat.”

“Ah, thanks.” Owain scrambled both gangly and gracefully to the chair beside Niles, setting his laptop and half-finished drink down on the table. A moment later he sat down.

“I cannot remember if I properly introduced myself.” Leo started. “I’m Leo.”

“Leo.” Owain repeated as though he needed to test the name on his tongue. “Thanks again. I cannot remember the last time I had company in a bar.”

“It’s not a problem. So, you have a habit of writing in bars?”

“Only the quiet ones.” Owain admitted. “There is something interesting about writing in public places. It’s almost as though the energy from the setting is absorbed into your form. Memories are etched into my writing and thus I feel my words are more alive.”

How interesting. Niles couldn’t say much regarding writing and techniques writers used but it was insightful to hear. Leaning into the chair, Niles allowed the conversation to flow, mostly between Leo and Owain, who had found a common ground in a discussion on novels. Hiding his smile behind his glass, because really, Leo was the one doing all the leg work, Niles eyed Owain’s glass, which was very low. Setting his own glass down, Niles very smoothly reached over, lightly brushing Owain’s arm, disrupting Owain and Leo’s conversation, and picked up Owain’s glass.

“Could we get you another drink?” Niles asked as he swirled the half-melted ice at the bottom.

“Ah, you don’t have to.”

“No, no it’s fine. I am offering after all.” Niles very gently pushed. “Unless, you’re worried about returning home?”

“Oh, no.” Owain shook his head. “I can always phone a taxi.”

“A taxi.” Niles repeated, nodding before very carefully smiling. “Or, we could take you home.”

Across from them, Leo’s mouth slightly dropped open, eyes widening a fraction before he reached out to grip his glass. Niles internally offered a cheeky smile. Double entendre was a good resting place for now. A little heavy in the double meaning but a phrase innocently said enough that it could slip by.

“You’d drive me home?” He asked, voice neutral.

“Yes.” Niles pushed a little harder. “Or, anywhere else you’d like to go. We’d be more than happy to drive you there.”

For a moment Owain stared at him, blinking before he tilted his head. Then, his eyes slightly widened. “Niles, are you… suggesting there may be some place I’d rather be than back at my own place?”

“Well, Leo and I do have a very nice collection of wines we only open on special occasions. Perhaps if we had company over that would qualify as a special occasion. So, I don’t know, Owain.” Niles leaned slightly closer, as though he needed to get a good look at Owain’s eyes. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Owain swallowed. “Do you want me to be that company?”

Good opening. Niles toothily smiled. “We’d love it. Only if you want it too.”

Another long stare before Owain finally spoke. “A threesome.” He blurted out. “That’s what you’re suggesting.”

Leo coughed lightly in shock. “That’s… a very blunt way to put it.”

“But it is the way you’re putting it, right?”

“Err… yes.” Leo muttered.

“Absolutely.” Niles said at the same time.

“Then… I think I’d like to try some. Of your wine that is.”

~

_“Hey,” Niles started softly, running his fingers through Leo’s hair. “I’ve been thinking.”_

_“Thinking about what?” Leo asked, eyes shut, satisfaction and drowsiness painted across his face in broad strokes._

_“About our sex life,” Niles very boldly started, “and wondering how you’d feel if we added someone else in.”_

_Leo’s eyes flew open, the drowsiness dripping rapidly from his face. He half sat up jaw unhinged. “I beg your pardon?”_

_“Pardon given,” Niles very generously replied, “and you heard me. What if we added someone else in?”_

_Leo stared at him for a long second. “Like… in what capacity?”_

_“Oh? Not going to deny or wave off my idea?”_

_“Niles… just answer my question.”_

_“Fine, fine.” Niles lifted his arm and pulled Leo back down into bed, nestling him against his chest. “I’m open to almost anything. What capacity are you comfortable with?”_

_“I…” Leo buried his face into Niles’s chest. “Could I sleep on it and we can talk tomorrow?”_

_Niles laughed warmly and stroked Leo’s hair. “Sure, we can do that. Talk about it over our morning coffee and what not.”_

_“Great.” Leo yawned and curled closer to Niles. “Great…”_

_Sleep took Leo easily. Niles smiled to himself and stroked Leo’s hair before shutting his own eye, drifting off to sleep._

~

Niles woke up the following morning, naked, bedding stuck to his legs, and only Leo in bed. Yawning he rolled over, lightly running his fingers through Leo’s hair. Leo shifted in his sleep but didn’t wake. On the night table beside Leo’s side was a neatly folded note. Lifting himself up a little bit more, Niles opened it up. Inside was some of the worst handwriting he’d ever seen, including the time Leo had broken his arm and had attempted to write while having a cumbersome cast on. Still, after a minute of staring, Niles decoded the message.

“Hey, this is Owain. Leo gave me your number. Here is mine.” The rest was a string of numbers.

Setting the paper down, Niles rolled back to his side to grab his phone. To his surprise, a text sat in his inbox from Owain’s number.

_“Sorry. I would have written a longer note but my handwriting sucks (according to my friends). I hope you don’t think I didn’t have a good time because I left early. I’ve just figured hanging around would overstay my welcome. Feel free to text me again.”_

Well, his friends were right. Niles half laughed to himself and flopped back down into the bed, typing out his reply.

_“Staying wouldn’t have overstayed your welcome. Next time stay, at least for breakfast and coffee.”_

Hitting send Niles didn’t register that he’d opened up another possibility of bringing Owain into their bed again until his phone lit up with another message.

_“I’ll keep that in mind for our next time. Have a good rest of your day.”_

Laughing a little bit to himself, Niles nearly jolted when Leo curled closer to him, eyes fluttering open slightly. Setting his phone on his chest, Niles reached to touch Leo’s hair, smoothing it.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Leo yawned. “What was funny?”

“Oh.” Niles picked his phone up carefully. “I may have accidentally suggested to Owain we could do this again. He’s onboard and I am too.”

Leo stared at Niles’s phone. “He’s not here?”

“Left but he did text me a message.”

“I see.” Leo cuddled closer to Niles. “And I’m not opposed to having Owain in bed with us again either.”

“Good. I’d hate to take my offer back.”

Leo laughed slightly. “I would too.”

~

A week later found Niles jogging to the local café, snow dusting his hair and coat, slightly melting as he finally ducked into the warm interior of the café. In his arms was a parcel of books, wrapped up in a plastic bag. Stepping into the lineup for coffee, Niles adjusted his grip so he could pull his phone out and check it. No messages from Leo yet but Niles was early. Scrolling through his phone, Niles only moved when the queue moved up. It was only when Niles had completed his order and moved to the side for pick up that he spotted a very familiar head of dirty blond hair walking into the café.

Owain’s clothing, unlike at the bar, was not bright in colour. Rather, it was completely neutral. His jeans were black and his shirt a light grey. There were some words on his shirt, a clear reference to something, but it was lost on Niles. Their eyes met and Owain immediately offered a smile. Niles returned it and once his coffee was given, he stepped to the side and waited for Owain.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Owain said as he walked to the drink pick-up counter. “What a coincidence.”

“Most definitely a welcomed surprise.” Niles nodded before pointing to a table off in the corner. “I was actually here to meet with Leo. You’re welcome to join us.”

“Join you?” Owain repeated before he smiled. “I’m getting some déjà vu. We’ve had this conversation before. Though not for coffee.” His voiced dipped a little and a small blush filled his cheeks.

“We certainly have.” Niles caught onto the dip in Owain’s voice and the flush of his cheeks. “Though if you want us to extend the offer beyond coffee, I think we can arrange that.”

“O-Oh?”

“I already half extended in my text message.” Niles shrugged but couldn’t stop the pleased surge of joy at Owain not turning the offer down on the spot. “All we need is to talk about the details more. So, join me at a table? Leo should be arriving soon.”

Owain reached for his drink, now delivered to him, and nodded. “Okay. I’ll join you.”

As they walked to the table, Niles watched as Owain’s flush darkened ever so slightly when Niles not subtly brushed against Owain as he moved to sit on the other side of the table. Getting doused with snow in his walk to the café had turned out to be worth it.

~

Next morning Niles woke to Owain still nestled in bed with him and Leo. For a moment his brain paused, jarred in seeing an extra body in his bed, but soon smoothed with the memories of the night before. Smiling to himself, Niles reached out and brushed his fingers along Owain’s bangs, just like he’d do with Leo. Unlike Leo’s bangs, Owain’s bangs were short and a little bristly. Running his fingers little further down to the side of Owain’s hair, Niles found that Owain had a bit of an undercut hidden. Either it had grown out or he wanted a subtle one. Regardless, it suited him. Niles took a moment to run his fingers over the short, shaved hair. Under his hand Owain stirred and opened his eyes.

“Good morning.” Niles did not drop his hand.

“Morning.” Owain yawned midway through the word. He made no attempt to move from under Niles’s hand.

“You stayed.” Niles muttered.

“I was offered coffee and breakfast. Unless that offer is suddenly off the table?”

“No, no it’s still offered. Do you want me to make it for you now?”

“Glad to hear.” Owain said before he shook his head. “I’m fine. Just run through your usual morning routine. Though, could I borrow your shower?”

“Of course.” Niles rolled to his back before sitting up and gesturing to the bathroom. “Feel free to use our bathroom. I’ll grab a set of towels for you.”

“Thank you.”

Both got out of the bed, Niles making sure the blankets were still around Leo, the cool of the room not waking him up. Yawning and stretching, Niles lead Owain to the bathroom, ignoring the prickling of air around his bare skin. Owain was also stark nude and now that he was standing up Niles could admire the writer more. Owain really was a handsome man and Niles could easily see him luring many people to his side. In a way, Niles and Leo were lucky to have been able to snatch Owain up for the fleeting moment.

“Here you go.” Niles said once they reached the bathroom, flicking the light on before making his way to the tall but narrow linen closet. “Towels.”

“Thank you again.” Owain said as he stepped in, shutting the door slightly so the light wouldn’t bother Leo. “Anything special about your shower I need to know?”

“The water gets really hot if you turn it too far so be careful.”

“Gotcha.”

Niles set the towels on the counter before turning to Owain. Up close and in the light, he could see the slightest of creases on his cheek, no doubt from the pillowcase. His hair was also tossed and messy, some strands sticking up in various directions. Reaching out, Niles lightly ran his fingers once more through Owain’s hair, telling himself he was straightening the locks. Owain closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and soon Niles was half scratching his head and half tugging the hair to a semi-coherent direction. A long beat passed before Niles’s brain kicked into gear and he withdrew his hand. What had he been doing, just touching Owain so casually? Sure, they had slept together but affectionate, soft gestures were usually a no-go. Not that they’d discussed how Owain felt about them (and given how he reacted Niles could summarise that Owain did not mind). Still, pushing the boundaries to their strictly physical relations was not a right belonging to Niles.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to touch you without permission.”

“I clearly was minding a lot.” Owain pointed out with a laugh.

“Right. I’ll leave you to your shower.”

Niles stepped out and shut the door before returning to the bed. Slipping in he nearly melted when Leo curled closer to him, pressing his warm body to Niles’s cooled one. Wrapping his arms around Leo, Niles pressed warm kisses to the crown of his head and forehead.

“Morning sleepy head.” Niles said as he tugged Leo closer, tangling their legs together.

“Good morning.” Leo laid his head against Niles’s chest. “Helping our guest out?”

“Yes, just with the shower.” Niles informed him.

“Then, we have a little bit of time before we have to make breakfast?”

“Yes, we do, if you want.”

Leo curled a little closer to Niles. “Just a little bit longer, then we’ll make breakfast and coffee. Like proper hosts.”

“Yes, like proper hosts.” After all, even if they were having one-night stand(s) with Owain that didn’t suddenly mean they neglected their manners.

“Did you ask him what he liked for breakfast?”

“Oh. Oops. No.”

“He can tell us when he’s out of the shower then.” Leo muttered. “Which means more time for cuddles.”

Niles laughed. “Right. My plan all along.”

They idly lazed for a while, their voicing falling silent. The sound of the shower running pulsed out in a slow, even and calming beat. When Owain finished his shower and stepped out of the bathroom, letting out the steam and humidity out with him, Leo sat up, pulling away from Niles’s arms.

“Good morning, Owain.”

“Morning, Leo. Uh… sorry. I forgot my clothes.”

Niles shuffled to the other side so he could look. Sure enough, Owain had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Take your time.” Leo assured. “We’re not ready yet but we can at least put some coffee on for you.”

“Oh, that’s kind of you but don’t hurry on my account. It’s not as though I have somewhere pressing to be.”

Owain shuffled towards the bed and Leo turned to Niles. “I’ll have a shower later.” He told Niles. “Go take one and I’ll have coffee and breakfast on.”

“You sure?” Niles very pointedly looked downward.

Leo huffed and curled the blankets around his waist a bit more. “Yes, I’m sure. Go have a shower, dear.”

“Fine, fine.” Niles sat up and pressed a sweet kiss to Leo’s lips before getting out of their bed.

Owain had not only showered he had cleaned up after himself. The towels Niles had given him were neatly folded and everything in the bathroom was in order. How kind and considerate. Niles turned the shower on, waited for it to heat up, before stepping in and quickly showering. The hot water washed over him, and Niles groaned, leaning into it, savouring the heat. When he finished his shower, Niles quickly toweled off, dressed, and exited to the kitchen.

From the hallway the living area had a modern, open concept design. A living room sat in front of the kitchen, the couches and coffee table clean and simple in design. A TV sat in front of them along with a gas fireplace. Behind the TV along the side ran a staircase to a loft, which was much of a second floor as Leo wanted. It had been a big point in their house hunting — no full second floor. Beyond the living room was the kitchen. It had a long counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, long and tall enough for bar stools to decorate the one side. A double sink on the other side and behind it the actual kitchen. A long counter wrapped around the back with a fridge and dishwasher. Then, at one end was the kitchen table, nestled in a corner.

Leo was wearing one of his baggy sweaters, the one that Elise had accidentally bought the wrong size for him a couple of years ago, and a pair of Niles’s work out pants. Owain was at the table, nursing a mug of coffee, lightly chatting with Leo. Niles smiled. It had been a while since they had company over, and it was sort of pleasant. Staring for a few minutes longer, Niles then walked into the kitchen and gave a quick hug to Leo, not wanting to interrupt the conversation he and Owain were having. Leo leaned into the hug before, without breaking his stride, kept the conversation going with Owain.

Breakfast turned out to be a very pleasant affair.

~

The ease in having Owain in their bed soon grew into a routine and so when Niles woke up to Leo still in bed but the shower running, he barely glanced up as he snuggled into his bed, allowing himself to fully awaken. The space that Owain had occupied still held a bit of residual heat clinging to the blankets. Pressing his hand to the spot for a moment Niles sat up and stretched, enjoying the soft crack of his shoulders as he attempted to shake the sleep off. Reaching for his phone and eyepatch, Niles secured the familiar leather to his face before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

“Hey, is it okay if I come in, Owain?” Niles politely asked after he gave a short knock to the door.

A second later the door opened. Owain’s hair was slightly damp but he was changed. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’m practically done.”

“Excellent.”

Niles walked in but left the door ajar, allowing some of the steam to escape. Owain shuffled to the end of the counter to the other sink.

“Sorry, I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Don’t worry. This is a big enough bathroom for two people for a reason.” Niles reminded him.

“Right.” Owain gave a soft laugh. “I’m just not used to this sort of thing.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I live in an apartment and it’s definitely smaller than your house. Not that it’s very small. I do have roommates and we do have our own bathrooms. For sure. I’d die if we didn’t. Inigo and Severa take forever in the bathroom. It’s always hair this or make-up that. Sometimes Severa leaves her make-up all over the place and then gets angry when she cannot find it.” Owain laughed. “Once, she spent the entire day pestering us to help her find her favourite lipstick and it turned out she had tucked it away in one of her drawers. When she found it—"

How interesting. Niles hadn’t read any of Owain’s books, but they certainly had sold enough copies that Owain could probably afford a house. Yet, he had an apartment and roommates? To each their own he supposed. Niles shuddered. He couldn’t imagine living with anyone besides Leo.

“Ah, sorry.” Owain cut himself off. “I’m told I sometimes overshare.”

Niles raised an eyebrow. “You count that as oversharing? I don’t mind listening to your sharing.”

Owain once again shuffled. “I mean…” he vaguely gestured to himself before shrugging. “You mean it?”

“Yes, I don’t mind your sharing.”

A very small smile filled Owain’s face. “Ah. Good.” He then stepped towards the door. “I’ll leave you to your shower then.”

He exited leaving Niles to his shower. Taking a quick one, Niles stepped out to see Leo at his own sink, washing his face. Drying off quickly Niles then wrapped his towel around his waist before pressing Leo into a hug, resting his chin on Leo’s shoulder.

“Good morning, love.”

Niles caught Leo’s smile reflected in the mirror. “Good morning to you too.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yes, I did. Though perhaps we could consider showering a bit sooner afterwards?”

Niles hummed. “We could always have sex in the shower.”

“Niles…”

Laughing Niles pressed a warm kiss to Leo’s shoulder. “What? I think it’s a great idea. We do have a big enough shower for all three of us. Let’s take advantage of it. Besides, I bet Owain doesn’t usually shower with someone. He was telling me about his small place.”

“We don’t usually do that either.”

“All the more reason we bring it up as a suggestion to Owain.”

It was Leo’s turn to hum. He leaned slightly into Niles’s back hug. “Owain’s becoming a habit of ours.”

“We’ve had him over twice. I’d hardly call that a habit.”

“No, this is the third time. Third time establishes a pattern.” Leo pointed out.

“Yes, in literature. Not in… extra bedmates.” Niles hugged Leo a little tighter. “And is this your way of hinting you want this to stop? You need only say the word, darling.”

“I’m not saying that I wish for it to stop.” Leo shook his head. “I’m just commenting. Perhaps it came off as complaining?”

“Not at all.” Niles pressed another kiss to Leo’s shoulder before he let go of him. “I’ll leave you to your shower and go check on our guest.”

“He’s in the kitchen.” Leo supplied. “Said he’d put the coffee on.”

“All right.”

That was a relief; coffee sounded wonderful. Niles left the bathroom and headed to their kitchen. Owain was at the table and the smell of coffee filled the air of their house. However, before Niles could say anything to Owain a laugh came from him and he half turned, revealing that he was on the phone with someone.

“…yeah, yeah Inigo.” Owain’s voice brightly filled the space. “I won’t forget… yes I’ll also pick up some apples.” He paused a moment. “Okay. I’ll be home soon. Yeah, yeah love you too, dork.”

Love. Interesting. Who was Owain talking to?

Owain ended the call and turned his head, catching Niles. Giving a warm smile, Owain set his phone down.

“Hey Niles. You don’t have to stand away from your own kitchen.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your phone call.” Niles said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, you heard that? Sorry.” Owain rubbed his head. “That was just one of my roommates.” He flashed a small smile. “Anyways, I made coffee. Leo said it was easy, but I do hope I didn’t make a mess.”

“You didn’t, I assure you.” Niles glanced at the coffee machine. “All coffee is inside the pot and accounted for. How do you like your coffee?”

“I like it with sugar.”

“Coming right up.”

Grabbing one of their many plain mugs, Niles poured some for himself as well. Grabbing the sugar bowl, Niles took Owain’s mug and the sugar to the table, setting it down in front of him. Then, Niles turned to his own mug, sipping the coffee black. In the background Owain was heaping some sugar into his mug, stirring it in, grimacing at Niles.

“I’ve never figured out how people can drink coffee black.”

“It is mostly for convenience.” Niles replied. “It’s faster this way.”

“Still.” Owain stuck his tongue out before he lifted his mug to his lips, taking a sip. “Ah, that’s really good coffee.”

Niles nodded. “Leo and I do enjoy our coffee.” He set his mug down. “Now, breakfast. What do you like to eat?”

“Honestly? I usually eat cereal or toast, so anything you make I’ll enjoy.” Owain replied.

“I see.” Walking to the fridge, Niles opened it and looked inside. They had some eggs and a bit of leftover chicken. They also definitely had tomatoes. “An omelette?”

“Sounds lovely.”

Grabbing the ingredients out, Niles got to work. “I hope you like tomatoes.”

“They’re fine? I mean I don’t have anything against them.”

“Good.” Niles half laughed. “Leo may have kicked you out if you disliked tomatoes.”

“Oh? He likes them?”

“I think like is an understatement.” Niles replied with a grin spreading across his face. “Why, when we were younger Leo would take a tomato and eat it like an apple.”

Owain’s eyes widened. “He would?”

“Yes, it was quite a sight. He still does sometimes when he’s too lazy to—”

“Too lazy to what?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Niles spotted Owain jump as Leo walked into the kitchen, a small frown on his face. Niles offered a very serene smile in turn.

“Leo, I was just telling Owain about your tomato eating habits.”

“Niles…” Leo’s cheeks pinkened slightly. “They’re not that strange.”

“I beg to differ. I still remember when you brought one out during our class break and Hinoka—”

“Niles!”

“Okay, shutting up.” Niles turned back to his cooking, laughing under his breath. “At least for now.”

Leo huffed cheeks still pink. Niles opened his mouth.

“So, you two have known each other for a long time?” Owain cut in.

Niles shut his mouth. Leo turned to Owain. “Yes, Niles and I met when we were about… fourteen, fifteen?”

“Yeah, that’s about it.” Niles nodded. “I was old enough to stay out longer without too many questions.”

“Right.” Leo sucked in a breath. “Then, we found out we were going to the same high school. We started dating and that’s about it.”

“Leo, how could you sum up our romance so swiftly?” Niles teased.

“How wonderful. High school sweethearts?” Owain said at the same time.

Leo blatantly turned his head to Owain. “In a way I suppose we are. I’ve never really considered us that way. Niles has always been an obvious choice in my life.”

Owain’s eyes widened ever so slightly at Leo. A beat passed before Leo’s cheeks darkened once more, pink burning a hole through his skin. He spluttered and coughed lightly, as though he needed to clear his throat.

“Coffee. I need coffee.”

Hiding a chuckle, Niles decided to let the topic drop, savouring the warmth of Leo’s words within his chest, and turned back to cooking breakfast. A lull of conversation between Leo and Owain erupted behind him and washed over Niles, creating a warm background to the morning.

~

“That’s it.” Niles very gently said as he let go of his student’s arm. “That’s the stance you want to have.”

“Thank you, sir.” A blush filled her face.

“It’s not a problem.”

Niles stepped away, the glitter of his wedding band dancing under the fluorescent light (ignoring the slight slump of her shoulders at the sight of it) and glanced around the room. Beginner’s classes were sometimes the classes many people found challenging, but Niles always savoured a challenge. Beginners were sometimes the most intuitive and most open, not wanting to challenge Niles or claim that they knew better. Those sorts of people as beginners were few and far between, which was a welcomed change. (Though Niles never passed the opportunity to show off and display his talent. It was always amusing to see people believe he couldn’t possibly be as good at archery as his reputation claimed.)

Shuffling backwards a few steps Niles surveyed the area and his class. This beginner’s class was smaller than usual but in return Niles was able to get to all of them and give more one-on-one instruction. Pacing the length of the room, Niles walked around to do a final sweep of assistance before telling them they were done for the day. After their thanks they all began to pack up to leave. Niles took the moment to grab his water bottle and check his phone. Leaning against the wall, Niles waved to some of the students as they walked past him before opening his phone.

The usual messages were on his phone, mainly from Leo, giving a polite reminder to pick up a few groceries on his way home, but also a few messages from work. Scanning the work ones (mostly about picking up and covering shifts) Niles deleted some of them before messaging Leo back to confirm that he would indeed pick up the required groceries. Then, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and returned to his classes.

When work was over, Niles packed up and drove over to the closest grocery store. Walking into the store, Niles double checked the list Leo had left him. Most of the list required a list of the usual perishable items (milk, eggs, bread, a variety of fruit and vegetables) but Niles was also on the hunt for some snack foods. After all, even though Leo would rarely ask for it, Niles happened to have a small stash of junk food in the house that disappeared semi-frequently. Not entirely due to Niles.

So, after Niles grabbed the perishable items, he made one final turn down the junk food aisle, which was one of the last aisles, and paused. There, standing down the aisle was Owain, grocery basket on one arm, complete with his ripped jeans. His gaze was directed entirely to rows and rows of gummy candies. Beside him was another man with glasses, short auburn hair, and clean, pressed clothes. One of Owain’s arms was also around the man’s shoulders.

“Laurent, my esteemed companion, the Fates have led us twined together, wandering down this thorny path or trials and tribulations to our destination only to cruelly present us with an impossible decision.”

Laurent sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Owain, just pick a gummy candy and be done with it.”

“Impossible! To make a decision as important as this without proper preparation…”

“Here.” Laurent swiped a package and stuffed it into the basket. “I decided for you. Let’s go.” He then tugged Owain away, their backs turning to Niles.

“Wait, Laurent—”

They both disappeared down the aisle. Niles stared at the spot that they had occupied for a second longer before walking down the aisle slowly. There was no need for him to catch up with Owain and let him know he was there. They weren’t even friends and if Laurent was someone important to Owain Niles would hate to make things awkward for the other. Instead, Niles took his time in picking out and purchasing some junk food, barely stopping to pause by the section Owain had been so hung up on. Idly grabbing a package of sour gummies, Niles stuffed it into his own grocery basket and made his way to the checkout.

He didn’t see Owain (or Laurent).

~

A few weeks passed in a mundane blur of life before the itch and urge to have Owain return to their bed hit Niles. Perhaps it was shifting awake in the morning to only see Leo at his side, the space between them empty. Or perhaps it was noting a considerable lack of heat from another body. Regardless of the reason (and really, did Niles require a fully fleshed out reason to have Owain back in their bed?) the moment Leo woke up Niles leaned in and pulled him close.

“I was thinking of calling Owain up. You fine with that?”

Leo blinked the remainder of his sleep slowly away. “I’m fine with it. For tonight?”

“Ideally. Or whenever it’s most convenient for Owain. Preferably soon though.”

“Okay.” Leo leaned into Niles’s chest. “Whatever works for him.”

“Excellent.” Niles tugged Leo closer and breathed slowly out.

Their morning passed languidly by, Niles not needed to work the day and Leo doing most of his work from the comfort of their home. When the clock struck a little bit past noon, Niles picked his phone up and hit the call button beside Owain’s name in his contact list. The dial tone droned on a for a moment but the call clicked a moment later. Distantly he noted Leo pause in his work, staring upward and blatantly listening in.

_“Hello?”_

“Owain. Hello.”

 _“Niles. This is a surprise.”_ There was a bit of shuffling in the background and the sound of a tap turning on, water running. _“What is the occasion?”_

“It’s nothing fancy. Leo and I just want to know if you’d like to join us.”

_“Join you? Tonight?”_

Niles’s mouth turned into a small smile. “If you’re able. If not just let us know when.”

Owain hummed for a second and the tap turned off. _“I’m able to tonight.”_ He confirmed. _“What time and where?”_

Quick and to the point. Niles approved. “How about six-thirty? We can grab dinner too. How about at that new French restaurant downtown? Our treat.”

 _“Oh, wow. Very fancy.”_ Owain laughed warmly. _“That sounds lovely. See you then.”_

“See you then.”

Niles hung up and glanced over at Leo. Leo had his gaze turned to his laptop but his fingers weren’t moving. Niles held back a laugh.

~

Later that evening Niles tugged Owain and very blatantly threw him onto their bed. Owain flopped down on it, laughing warmly as Niles climbed on him, pressing a warm kiss to his lips. Their arms tangled with one another’s and as they kissed Leo joined them, his hands joining Niles in touching and searching down Owain’s body. Niles pulled away from their kiss, his lips shiny and wet, only to watch Leo press a kiss to Owain’s lips, replacing Niles with a flash. Heat pooled in Niles’s stomach and suddenly their clothing was far too constrictive and needed to be removed as soon as possible. Starting with Owain’s shirt.

“Why don’t we take this off?” Niles asked as he reached down to trail his fingers along the hem of Owain’s shirt, tickling his hips slightly.

Owain’s back arched as Leo did something wicked with his tongue before pulling away, his lips also shiny. “Well, Owain? Can we take your shirt off?”

Gasping slightly Owain numbly nodded, cheeks high with a deep flush. “Please.” His voice was wrecked.

It sent a hot tingle down Niles’s spine. He practically ripped Owain’s shirt off, tossing it with a heavy hand to the side of their bed. Owain’s back arched once again and Niles firmly placed a hand on Owain’s chest, enjoying the heat that radiated off. Owain fell against the mattress again and Niles could not deny the flurry of heat upon seeing Owain pinned to their bed just from Niles’s hand pressing down.

~

Niles woke to a warm hand on his head, smoothing his hair. Fluttering his eye open he spotted Leo, leaning over with Owain half nestled in his arms. Smiling lazily Niles leaned into the touch and lightly kissed Leo when their lips met.

“Good morning.” Niles greeted once their lips parted.

“Good morning, Niles.”

“I see our guest is still here.”

“Yes, and your guest would like to ask for a cup of coffee.”

Niles glanced down to see Owain’s eyes open, a yawn halfway through escaping his lips. “Well, if our esteemed guest wishes for some coffee, he shall have some coffee.”

“Thank you.” Owain sat up stretching. Niles took a moment to appreciate the marks across his collarbones and chest. “I never sleep so well as when I’m in your bed.”

“Oh?” Niles raised an eyebrow. “Is that a testimony to our skills or a compliment to our bed?”

“A little bit of both.”

A small laugh escaped Niles’s lips and he couldn’t help but lean down to press a kiss to Owain’s cheek. “I’ll take it.”

Getting out of bed, Niles quickly threw on some clothing so he was half presentable. Wobbling out to the kitchen and pulling out the coffee maker, Niles put on some coffee with practiced ease. Leaning against the counter for a moment, Niles stared back towards the bedroom. Owain and Leo’s voices carried out and onward, a warm symphony of noise. Within Niles’s heart warmth pooled slowly and surely. When had Owain become a semi-frequent presence in their house? Niles could not pinpoint exactly when it had happened but he wasn’t complaining.

~

 **Niles:** _Hey, Owain. Are you free later this week?_

 **Owain:** _Hello Niles. Sorry, I have plans already made. Next time?_

 **Niles:** _That’s fine. Next time._

~

Upon seeing the snow that was slowly piling up outside Niles immediately curled back under his covers. His phone lay heavy in his hand, the screen half dimmed on a message from his work place, telling everyone that they were shutting down due to the weather and road conditions. The warmth from the bed lulled Niles into a soft state, even though half of the bed’s usual warmth was gone. Leo’s side of the bed was neatly made. No doubt he was already up and working in the living room or their spare bedroom which was both a storage space and an office. In a moment, Niles would get up and start his day. Rolling to his side, Niles idly checked his phone for messages. Nothing too new was up, though his news app restated the current weather conditions and further reminders to stay inside. Niles pitied the people who had to clear the streets.

“Good morning, Niles.”

“Leo.” Niles glanced up from his phone. “Already busy working?”

“Yes.” Leo walked in and sat on their bed. “I take it your work is cancelled for today?”

“Yup. Heavy snow storms really mess everything up.”

“Right.” Leo pressed his hand against Niles’s hair, smoothing it. “Then, if you want could you help me with a few documents for Xander?”

“Sure, I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Leo pressed a kiss to Niles’s forehead. “I’ll be in the living room. Don’t feel a need to rush.”

Don’t rush Leo had said. It wasn’t as though Niles had a lot of other pressing matters to attend to. Besides, knowing Leo the documents were linked to some other work he was doing. Best help as soon as possible. Getting out of bed, Niles made up his side of the bed, washed up, and headed out to the kitchen. Quickly making some breakfast, Niles finished eating before he poured himself (and Leo) another cup of coffee and walked to the living room where Leo was sitting. Plopping down beside Leo, Niles lightly nudged him with his shoulder.

“I’m ready to assist you.” He slid Leo’s mug of coffee over.

“Thank you again.” Leo said as he accepted the coffee. “If you could please look over these documents for any spelling or grammar errors? Also please check my math.”

“Will do.”

The morning lightly blurred with work, Niles proofreading and editing documents for Leo, mostly working with the lighter, more publicly known documents. He only paused when lunch rolled around. Grabbing both Leo and himself something to eat, Niles savoured the small pocket of time together gifted by the weather. Then, in the afternoon Niles left Leo to his own work and simply lazed around a little. Sure, he put on a load of laundry but most of the day was spent half skimming through a novel that didn’t entirely hold Niles’s attention and watching Leo work. By the time supper rolled around Niles was almost eager to start cooking. Pulling out some ingredients, Niles almost started to wash the vegetables when their doorbell went off. Pausing, Niles turned to Leo, who was still in the living room.

“Were we expecting someone?”

“No.” Leo stood up. “I’ll go see who it is.”

Their surprise guest couldn’t be anyone too special. Perhaps a neighbour asking for a favour or something. Turning back to his prep for dinner, Niles was about to turn the tap on when Leo returned to the kitchen. In tow was Owain, hair plastered to his face, snow half melted in his hair. As soon as they were in the kitchen Leo walked off to their bathroom, no doubt wanting to grab a towel for Owain. Niles stared for a moment, his hand hovering over the tap, before a small smile spread across his face.

“Well, well what do we have here?”

“Uh, hi Niles.”

“Hello, Owain. What brings you to our doorstep today?”

“Car troubles.” Owain replied with a small flush to his face. “Just happened to get stuck in the area.”

“Car troubles? Due to snow?”

“Yeah.” Owain deeply sighed out. “That and my car is old. I called a tow truck for assistance and I’ll go check on my car tomorrow.”

“I see.” Niles half smiled. “Well, we’re happy to help you out, Owain.”

“Yes, we are.” Leo returned with a towel in hand. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, why don’t you sit down? Do you want anything warm to drink?”

“Um.” Owain’s eyes widened as he paused in drying his hair. “I’m fine. I can phone someone to come get me and—”

“In this weather?” Niles asked. “Don’t worry about it. You can stay the night here. Call someone to help you tomorrow. The weather should be nicer by then.”

“Are you su—”

“We did just offer.” Leo cut in smoothly. “It really is no problem. So please, don’t worry and relax.”

“Oh… okay.”

“That’s what we like to hear.” Niles returned to his dinner prep. “Beside from your car breaking down how has your day been?”

Owain immediately half brightened. Moving to sit on the barstool along the island, he plopped down, towel on his neck. “Besides my utter misfortune the goings of my day have been favourable. Writing has gone smoothly and I even managed to swipe the last muffin before Severa ate it!”

“Severa?”

“Ah, one of my roommates. I share a place with Inigo and Severa. I’ve known them for what feels like forever.”

Right. He had talked about Inigo before but Owain had two roommates. “I see. I admit I’ve never shared a place with anyone besides Leo.”

“Truly?” Owain’s eyes widened slightly. “That’s rather romantic.”

Leo flushed behind Owain. “It really isn’t. Our romance was rather normal.”

“Normal? No romance is ever truly normal. It’s always an adventure for the parties involved.”

Niles hid his smile as he turned back to his work. “Leo, that’s rather cold of you to say.”

“Niles…”

“I agree with Owain. Our romance was an adventure.”

“Niles…”

“Oh! Tell me all about it!” Owain leaned against the counter.

“Don’t you dare.” Leo stared directly at Niles.

Niles hummed. “So, when Leo and I were in grade twelve we were apparently very obvious to everyone around us. They conspired to have Leo confess to me after school before we went for winter break. However, I’d been planning to tell Leo and thus when our time to confess rolled around we both blurted out our confessions at the same time.”

“At the same time? Wow!”

“But the best part about it was how embarrassed Leo was. He nearly bolted but I stopped him and—”

“And thus, we began dating and the rest is history.” Leo quickly summed. “Now, Owain if I may ask could you tell me a bit more about your writing?”

“Oh, of course!” Owain immediately perked up. “Though some of it is in the planning stages I did just announce on my Twitter the summary of my new novel.”

Niles continued to cook, watching as Leo and Owain discussed a fantasy novel about a traveling mage turned swordsman who was aided by his comrades in arms to fight a dying, corrupt dragon. Their conversation took turns and made reference to some of Owain’s other books, which Niles had little knowledge of. Still, it was nice background noise and helped pass the time as he cooked dinner. By the time dinner was done and on the table Leo and Owain were beaming with delight. Niles grabbed a bottle of wine and poured all of them some, leaning back, taking the scene in, warmth settling in his heart. He took a sip of his wine.

When dinner and dishes were done Niles turned on the news and listened to the weather channel discuss how the storm wouldn’t let up until the morning. Upon hearing this Leo stood up and pointed towards their master suite.

“You can have a shower in there. We do have a second bathroom but all of our things are in the on-suite one. I think Niles has some old clothing you can borrow to sleep in.”

“Ah… you’re sure that it’s fine I stay the night?”

“Haven’t we already made it clear?” Niles tilted his head. “We’re fine with you staying the night. You definitely know our bed is big enough for the three of us.”

He then paused. Even though Owain had slept with them (in both senses) was it presumptuous to assume Owain would sleep with them casually?

“Unless you don’t want to share a bed with us.” Niles added. “We do have a spare room we can blow an air mattress up in. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Owain’s eyes widened. “I… um… it’s fine. In your bed.”

Good. Niles had just been worrying needlessly. “Then our bed it is.”

Now that it was settled Niles allowed Leo to lead Owain to their master bedroom. A few moments later Leo returned and plopped down on the couch beside Niles. Carefully, Niles slung his arm around Leo’s shoulders, tugging him closer. The news played in the background. When Owain returned, hair damp and in some of Niles’s old clothes something swelled within Niles’s heart. Owain plopped down on the couch, giving a polite distance but Leo opened his arm and soon Owain was cradled at Leo’s side, all three of them nestled on the couch.

~

“Do you not like Niles’s shirt?”

Niles walked out of the bathroom to see Owain half taking off the shirt and Leo sitting in bed, eyes wide. He paused at the doorway.

“Uh… no?”

“Then, do you sleep usually without a shirt on? Or in the nude?” Leo lightly pressed.

Owain immediately dropped the hem of the shirt. “No… I don’t. I just— never mind. I’m taking the middle again, yes?”

“Yes, if you want.” Leo nodded. “It doesn’t matter too much for me. I gravitate to heat when I sleep so even if I start on this side I end up in Niles’s arms.”

“I see.” Owain carefully crawled into the bed, nestling in his usual space. “Thanks again.”

“It’s not a problem.” Niles approached them. “Though I do admit our help doesn’t usually result in an extra body in our bed.”

That caused a smile to crack across Owain’s face. “Ah, so I am the exception.”

“You are indeed.” Niles crawled in and pulled the covers up. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, I am.” Owain flopped down into the bed.

“Then, good night.” Leo turned off the lamp on his nightstand.

Even in the dark Niles saw Owain blink in startled confusion before he sunk into the bed. “Good night.” He muttered.

Niles closed his eye and rolled to his side.

When he woke the following morning, he and Leo were loosely sandwiching Owain between them. Warmth once again pooled in Niles’s heart and he couldn’t help but press the softest of kisses against Owain’s forehead.

~

As though a catalyst had opened, after they had assisted Owain with his car troubles suddenly frequent texts from Owain became a thing. At first, they were thank-you messages and assurances that his car was fine after some mechanical work was complete. Then, they morphed into simple messages about their respective days, slowly including photos and pictures. Finally, even longer conversations arose on a variety of topics. Soon, Niles found himself enjoying his morning messages from Owain, even looking forward to replies or simple updates. What ever warmth that had decided to float into Niles’s heart earlier had fully bloomed into a heat Niles carried subconsciously through his days and weeks.

Of course, they also saw Owain in person, pulling him into their bed with the same sort of heat that usually accompanied their visits. Everything slowly mixed into the daily routine of Niles and Leo’s day.

So, when Niles took a look at Owain’s Instagram one morning to see Owain’s series of photos with a bunch of friends it merely became another small part of Niles’s day. Seeing them reminding Niles that Owain was larger than the confined image they had of Owain that they had cultivated in their home. He had others in his life and honestly, it was for the best. Owain in the end was his own individual and nothing Niles and Leo could do would change that.

It was a fact of life that Niles was fine with.

(Even when Owain inevitably turned them down for the first time since they began their three way, stating he had other plans already pre-arranged. Even when it slightly stung Niles’s heart for a second or two before vanishing.)

~

The next time they asked Owain to come over he said yes and the memory of his heart stinging had all but been forgotten, a small blip on Niles’s radar.

~

Niles woke to the smell of something cooking in his kitchen. Sleep slowly lifted off him, draining away with the steadiness of molasses dripping off a wooden spoon. Under his body the blankets stuck to his hair, static electricity from moving around in his sleep causing his fine hair sticking up like a child’s science experiment with a balloon. The blankets were also curled half around his one leg, leaving the other one at the edge, the bare skin exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. At the other side of the bed was Leo, half on his side and half on his back, eyes still closed, chest rising in a soft rhythmic pattern. Occasionally his breath would catch in his throat, creating a very light start to a snore, but in a cute, endearing sound. One half of his bare shoulder was exposed to the air. The middle of their bed was empty with the fitted sheet under it rumpled a little bit too much, the emptiness a void that desperately wanted to be filled.

The sound of oil sizzling hit Niles’s ears before the sound of running water followed. Sitting up Niles yawned behind his hand and stretched his arms over his head. Then, he grabbed his eyepatch slipping the familiar leather on with practiced ease before pulling the blankets around Leo. Offering a soft smile at Leo, Niles padded around the bed, his bare feet meeting the rumpled clothing that had been discarded the night before. Opening the door, Niles slipped out and walked down the short hallway to the kitchen.

Niles paused and stared for a second. From his vantage point he could see through the living room and into the kitchen. Owain was standing in the kitchen, hair half mused up from sleeping. His clothing was from the night before, the T shirt sporting a crease down the back. His jeans had held up better, showing no signs of being wrinkled. On the stove behind him was a pan. The smell of bacon waffled to Niles’s nose. In Owain’s hands was also another bowl, which he was mixing something. Beside him on the counter was their flour and sugar container. Pancake batter then? Niles walked over softly, savouring the scene. As he got closer, he could hear Owain humming a jaunty tune under his breath. It was a simple melody but not one that Niles could claim to recognise. Waiting a second for Owain to stop mixing the bowl Niles took a large step forward and hugged him from behind.

“Good morning, Owain.”

Owain half jumped and tried to turn to face Niles. “Oh, Niles. I didn’t hear you come in. Good morning.”

“That was my intention.” Niles leaned closer, pressing himself to Owain. “Breakfast for us? How sweet of you.”

“I felt like pancakes and your bacon would go bad if not cooked soon.”

“Ever the saver of our food.” Niles drawled. “Need any help?”

“Uh, I know you have a griddle thing around here somewhere. Pull it out for me?”

“Oh, I’ll gladly pull it out for you.”

Niles let go of Owain and Owain finally was able to turn around and see the lack of clothing on Niles. His eyes widened very slightly, and Niles took a moment to let Owain see the marks and handy work from the night before. A small blush hit Owain’s cheeks before he half shook his head fondly.

“No cooking like that. Put some clothes on.”

“I’m not cooking; I’m grabbing that griddle for you.”

Owain huffed out before he turned back to his pancake batter. “Fine, but if you help me out more, you’re going to need some clothing on.”

Niles half laughed as he knelt to one of the lower cabinets, opening it. “All right. I’m certain Leo and I have an apron around here somewhere.”

“Niles…”

“What? Not your thing?” Niles asked as he grabbed the large kitchen appliance, easily hoisting it up as he stood. “Isn’t cooking in only an apron a universally understood fantasy?”

“I suppose so.” Owain shrugged, back to Niles as he went to the fridge, grabbing a container of blueberries. “But in my opinion, that’s a domestic couple fantasy. I think you should save it for Leo.”

A domestic couple fantasy he said. Save it for Leo. Niles tightened his grip on the appliance before he set in on the counter gently. Suddenly his words were tight in his throat, constricting around his vocal cords in a rope of a hot, tangled emotion Niles was unable to name.

“Do you need any other assistance?” Niles’s voice drifted away, distant to his ears.

“Oh, no. I got this.” Owain smiled as he opened the container, folding the berries carefully into the batter. “Take a shower and wake Leo up. I’ll be done with breakfast by then.”

“Right.” Niles’s voice still was distant. “At this rate you’re making me feel like a bad host.”

“Nonsense.” Owain shook his head. “I want to do this. Consider it my thanks.”

Niles very much wanted to point out to Owain that he had more than returned any favours for both him and Leo the night before. He clamped his mouth shut, swallowing the teasing words for once.

“Okay, but if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.”

“I am never worried to ask.” Owain laughed playfully with a small wink. “Now go shower and dress properly.”

“Will do.”

Niles exited and returned to the master bedroom. Leo was already in the bathroom, half undressed, shower on so the water could heat up. Walking into the bathroom, Niles leaned against Leo’s back, pressing a kiss to Leo’s cheek.

“Can I join you?”

“Are you… naked?” Leo’s brow furrowed. “Did you walk into the kitchen like that?”

“It is our house. If I wish to walk around naked I can. So? Can I join you?”

Leo’s lips pursed but he shallowly nodded. “Sure, but we can’t take too long.”

“Are you implying I’d do something untoward?”

“We’re married, Niles.” Leo half scoffed with a smile on his face. “I simply mean we don’t want to keep Owain waiting.”

“We’ve never kept Owain waiting or wanting.”

“Niles.”

“Yes, yes.” Niles let go of Leo and opened the shower door and stepped inside.

Soon Leo joined him and the two of them began to shower. Their shower was easily big enough so no elbows bumped as Niles grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into Leo’s hair. Leo closed his eyes and let out a pleased groan. Warmth began to pool in Niles’s stomach, fleeting and sweet. Owain had told Niles to save the domestic fantasies with Leo but Niles allowed himself a moment of indulgence and extended it to Owain as well. A shower with his husband. Coffee and breakfast waiting for them. Or perhaps in another scenario Owain was in the shower with them, relaxing under the hot spray of water, allowing Niles to shampoo his hair.

“Turn around let me shampoo your hair too, Niles.”

Leo’s voice popped the fantasy. Niles nodded and turned around. Soon Leo’s fingers were massaging Niles’s hair the smell of their shampoo floating around them. The warmth didn’t leave Niles’s chest. Once they finished (in record time according to Niles) they dried off, dressed, and headed to the kitchen. The smell of coffee filled the entire space and the smell of pancakes floated around it. Upon seeing them Owain gave a bright smile and pointed to their table, which he had set.

“Take a seat. Breakfast is served.”

“Thank you.” Leo moved to the table. “You didn’t have to do this for us.”

Owain laughed, a warm light sound. He opened his mouth to speak but Niles missed it. Inside his heart the same warmth that had been building since he woke suddenly burst warmly. Like a firework in the sky, it expanded outward, stretching bright and loud before fading slightly. Yet the impression of it lingered stubbornly within Niles’s chest. Staring at Owain for a moment Niles suddenly had a wash of déjà vu hit him. Déjà vu for what, Niles wasn’t certain.

“Niles?”

His thoughts broke with a pop. “Yes, Leo?”

“Breakfast is waiting.”

“Right.” Niles moved to sit at the table. “Sorry. I was merely lost in thought for a moment.”

“It’s okay. You can say you were standing in awe of my pancake making abilities.” Owain grinned.

A smile broke across Niles’s face and he stuffed all other thoughts away. “Yes, of course. That was it.”

The thoughts disappeared in the back of Niles’s mind, effectively buried beneath the smell of coffee and pancakes.

~

Two weeks later, after their amazing pancakes breakfast with Owain, Niles was walking down the street. Snow was slowly but steadily piling up and all around him were banks of it, piled high on the side from the snow graters moving it off the streets. People were milling around and all around them were bright and colourful signs talking about holiday sales. Niles dug his fingers into his jacket pockets and pushed onward towards the coffee shop. Holiday shopping was an item on Niles’s list he had to complete but if he was going to do it, he could at least treat himself to a cup of something warm.

Pushing through the light crowd, Niles took the familiar path to his favourite coffee shop. People passed him, all a blur of colour and sound. The hum of being wrapped up in the bubble of one’s own life enclosed around Niles. It was only when Niles had nearly reached the coffee shop that a flash of blond and a familiar laugh filled his ears.

Whipping his head around Niles immediately saw Owain, their gazes glancing off one another, eyes meeting. Owain had a dark jacket on and a couple of shopping bags looped around his arms. At his side was a man with short pink hair and a dove grey jacket and a woman with long orange red hair wearing a beige jacket. Both of them were holding onto Owain’s hands, also laughing.

Almost automatically Niles lifted his hand, as though to wave at Owain, but their gazes slipped and Owain was gone within a flash. Niles was left standing on the sidewalk, his arm half raised like a fool. At once something hot rushed within Niles. Embarrassment? Yes, a bit of it. But deeper, at the core, something else raged on. Anger? Jealousy? Niles was hit with the mix of emotions so violently that it knocked the breath out of his lungs.

With Leo Niles had never had a doubt in his mind that they’d be together. Their eventual dating was natural, something that flowed as easy as breathing for Niles. But with Owain, suddenly uncertainty slotted like a jab of granite between wood, splintering the smooth surface. Welling up from the gash was the warmth from their pancake breakfast, oozing like the maple syrup Owain had drowned his pancakes in. Suddenly the weight of his wedding ring, a phantom weight that Niles automatically blocked out due to familiarity made itself known. The world spun for a second, accounting for the emotion, like paint being mixed into a new colour.

Then, with crystal clarity Niles staggered under the heavy burden of realisation. The déjà vu from that morning reared its head, smashing against the barriers Niles hadn’t noted he’d built, shattering them.

The warmth had been affection, genuine and joyful. Similar to what swelled within Niles every time he saw Leo. That was present still but slightly mutated and angled towards Owain.

Niles sucked in a sharp breath. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered.

He liked Owain. Genuinely, truly, warmly. And seeing him with other people coupled by being ignored had sparked the fire of jealousy. Jealousy functioned on the belief that something already belonged to him, that Niles somehow had some claim to Owain.

That somehow Owain was his just as much as Leo was his.

“Shit.” Niles added.

Suddenly he didn’t want something warm to drink. Suddenly Niles didn’t want to holiday shop. Turning around sharply on his heel Niles stalked down the street, heading to his car. The drive home lulled around Niles, dull and barely noticeable. Once he was home Niles parked in their garage and entered the house. Leo startled up at the sound of Niles opening the door, his eyes wide.

“Niles? Home already?” He paused. “Do I need to close my eyes so I don’t see my gift?”

Wordlessly Niles shook his head before shutting the door, kicking his shoes off, and walking towards Leo. Leo blinked and sat further back into the couch, pushing some company reports to the side. Niles barely gave him a moment to half clean up before he flopped down on the couch, pulling Leo towards him, hugging him tightly.

“Niles?” Leo’s voice rose slightly. “Did something happen? Are you okay?”

Swallowing Niles pulled away slightly from Leo, still keeping him in his arms and breathed out deeply. “I saw Owain.”

“Uh… okay? Wait, did something happen to Owain?”

“I…” Niles took another breath in and the truth spilled from his lips seamlessly. “Please don’t jump to conclusions but I think I came to a realisation. I… I think I like Owain, similar to how I like you.”

Leo stared at Niles and the silence poked into Niles, becoming slightly uncomfortable before he nodded slowly. “I see.” Then, a small flush filled Leo’s face. “I guess that helps bridge this conversation.”

“What.”

Leo offered a crooked smile. “Surprise? I think I too like Owain.”

Niles’s jaw unhinged for a moment before his brain caught up. With a curt laugh of pure joy Niles pushed himself into Leo and kissed him deeply. They toppled into the couch and once Niles broke their kiss, he pressed his forehead to Leo’s.

“So, how do we do it?”

“Do what?”

“Tell Owain.” Niles clarified. “I mean do we even tell him? How does he even feel about us beyond just his semi-frequent hook up?”

Leo bit his lip before he reached up to touch Niles’s face. “I suppose in this case we best not mull over it too much and tell him the truth upfront. What he does with the information is up to him.”

Tell him in person. Right. Something fluttered within Niles’s stomach and it took him a moment to identify it as nerves.

~

While Leo’s logic was flawless, the execution of it was easier said than done.

First and foremost, the time of the year. Holidays were speedily encroaching on people’s time and no doubt Owain had plans to visit his family. Next, New Years was also a time that people had booked up and it only took one quick text to Owain to confirm that yes, he was busy on New Years Eve. Not allowing the disappointment from the obvious busy date, Niles pushed for a date to see Owain into the new year and managed to snag a day early into the first week of January. A bit later than comfortable but what could Niles do? Patience was the key and so, Niles attempted to shove the swirling thoughts away and focus on the holidays.

Holidays were already hectic but with Leo it was doubly so. Being a son of a major cooperation and with Xander as the CEO meant galas for the entire family. Galas that were a tradition just as much as baking and opening presents. With distain every year Niles would watch Leo sort through his emails, lips twisting as he opened invite after invite to multiple galas across the city. Some were dismissed as they collided (thankfully, according to Leo) with other events. Others were dismissed because Xander had decided to rotate which galas they went to so it didn’t appear they were playing favourites. However, even with their system in place, there were still too many for one person to attend to on their own. Hence, why some of them were split up between the family almost as though they were pulling numbers for a lottery.

Idly, Niles swirled his coffee in his mug as he watched Leo perform his annual tradition of opening the email from Xander, reading which galas he was attending. Multiple emails of the invites sat in his inbox, bolded and unread. A long moment later Leo huffed, leaned back from his laptop and turned his head to look at Niles.

“Which galas are we attending this year?” Niles mildly and pointlessly asked. As if he cared. If anything, Niles could push a few boundaries slightly just to see the stuck-up rich people pretend to not be offended by him.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Leo rubbed his forehead. “First one is next week.”

“Next week? Already?”

“Yes but at least it’s for a decent cause.” Leo pointed to his computer. “It’s for the Nohrian Children’s Hospital and Research Centre.”

“Ah, been a while since we’ve gone to that gala. It is a good one to start on.”

“I suppose you’re correct.” Leo groaned. “Better make sure our suits are presentable.”

As if their suits were never not presentable. Niles, however, just nodded and allowed the rest of their day to continue, ignoring whenever his heart fluttered with the occasional message from Owain. The day turned into the week and by the end of it not only had Niles made sure their suits were presentable (they were) but he had also effectively experienced too many twists of his heart and stomach at Owain’s messages or social media updates.

(The pink haired man and the orange-red haired woman did not appear in any more photos but another image of Owain with his arm wrapped around a brown-haired girl and a blue haired girl appeared. If those images also made Niles’s heart twist around a hard to swallow emotion, he didn’t admit it to himself.)

By the end of it all Niles was almost looking forward to the gala. It would be a distraction from Owain and his social media. Tying his tie with a perfected motion, Niles double checked himself in the mirror, making sure his nicer eyepatch was properly secured before leaving the house, Leo driving them to the location. Night had fallen and snow floated gently under the yellow glow of the streetlamps and cars.

Said gala was located in some fancy hotel’s many hall rooms on the main floor. It even had a valet system which Leo smoothly accepted with a flick of his wrist. As though Leo didn’t drive himself everywhere and buy his own groceries regularly. Niles held his thoughts and took Leo’s arm boldly, making sure his arm was linked at just the right angle so his wedding ring gleamed unmistaken in the light.

At the door Leo flashed their invite and was promptly allowed in, someone leading them to the gala’s hall. A coat check was offered to them which they both gratefully took, Leo tipping the young, most likely going to be overworked workers generously. Their smiles of gratitude were the only good thing fueling Niles as he walked further into the hall. Like all galas there was a certain pomp and flare to them that screamed “show off”. Perhaps it was the bright chandeliers above them or perhaps it was the live string orchestra or perhaps it was the art up for sale (despite proceeds going to the hospital). As though Niles was going to evaluate and rank what was the biggest display of showing off.

“I’ll go get us a drink.” Niles announced, slowly unlinking his arm from Leo’s. “We’re going to need it.”

“Thanks, Niles.” Leo idly straightened his tie. “Best get some alcohol in us before we have to make polite small talk.”

“I like how you added in polite.”

“Oh shush. Go get us a drink.”

“As you wish, love.”

Niles walked away and beelined to the nearest waiter, a young thing that practically stammered and flushed as Niles approached and requested two flutes of champagne. Flashing his best smile Niles accepted the flutes before the poor boy dropped them and walked back towards Leo, handing one to Leo. Relinking their arms together, Niles followed Leo around the gala, sipping his champagne. It was just as expensive as someone may expect.

As predicted soon people made note of Leo and approached him, pulling him into small talk. Niles allowed himself to be mostly ignored, the conversation more geared towards the company and thus more orientated to Leo. Being (occasionally opinionated) arm candy wasn’t all that bad once in a while. Niles enjoyed his semi-frequent interruptions into the conversation and watching people stammer to remember he was present. However, despite those few moments of amusement time dragged on. Even when food arrived causing a decent distraction the boredom of the gala remained a consistent presence. Though the food was delicious so Niles gave the gala a small point for the food. But that soon faded when some big wigs (Niles did not even pretend to care) stepped up to give speeches. The entirety of them flew over Niles’s head (due to lack of energy and the desire to not pay attention) but he still clapped at the end of each speech to keep pretenses up.

It was far too late when the speeches finally ended. Niles drained his (third?) drink and glanced over at Leo, who was unfortunately caught in some sort of conversation with a middle-aged couple. Setting his glass on the tray of a passing waiter with a smile and thanks, Niles moved towards his husband to save him when a flash of blond caught his eye.

Almost pathetically Niles automatically whipped his head around to see Owain standing off the side. Niles immediately narrowed in on the suit Owain was wearing which caused his heart to perform leaps. A man, slightly older than Owain was clearly crowding his space, chatting in a one-sided conversation. Niles had been around long enough to catch what was happening— unwanted flirting. Blood pumped quickly through Niles’s veins and his vision narrowed for a split second. Who did this man think he was? Did he think Owain was appreciating the unwanted flirting? Or was he too stuck in his own ego to see that Owain did not want it?

Sparing a small look back to Leo, who while was being accosted he could handle himself with the harmless but enthusiastic couple. Beelining to Owain, Niles came up to his side and very boldly wrapped an arm around Owain’s waist. Under his touch Owain jumped but relaxed a second later when he whipped his head around to see Niles. The warmth and pleasure at Owain not pushing him away was intoxicating and Niles may have greedily tugged Owain closer to himself.

“Owain, darling.” Niles drawled. “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Niles…” Owain breathed out, clear relief in his tone. “Sorry. I was just getting us drinks.”

Us. Good. He was playing along. “I see. I don’t mind accompanying you.” Niles then turned to the man and flashed a smooth, emotionless smile. “If you could excuse us…”

“Wait,” The man’s gaze narrowed, “I know you. You’re the husband to that Nohrian company heir.”

Great. He knew. But perhaps this was karma for Niles flashing his wedding ring due to petty boredom. Under his grasp Owain stilled at the man calling out their bluff. Niles however, offered the coldest and smuggest smile he could manage.

“Yes. It’s called polyamory. Look it up.”

He then tugged Owain away before the man could retort. Making sure they had enough distance so the man wouldn’t follow them Niles then made his way back to Leo. Leo was alone, effectively dealing with the middle-aged couple on his own. The moment Leo spotted them his eyes widened slightly.

“Owain?”

“Uh, hello Leo.” Owain waved with his free hand. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, my family is usually invited to a plethora of galas— never mind that. Niles, why are you holding Owain?” Leo’s gaze drifted to where Niles still had his arm wrapped around Owain’s middle.

Niles puffed his chest out “I was saving him from some asshole who was unwantedly flirting with him.”

Leo’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he turned to Owain. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yes. No harm came to my form.” Owain half muttered before he lightly tugged out of Niles’s grasp. “Thank you, Niles. I appreciate the save but I shall not bother you any longer.”

Not giving himself enough time to mourn the loss of Owain’s heat around his arm, Niles grabbed his wrist and tugged him in place. Owain half jerked back at the force and looked at Niles, tilting his head.

“If that jerk sees you away from us my bluff will be seen through. Best be seen with us for the remainder of the evening. At least for a little while longer.” Niles quickly said.

Owain’s cheeks lightly dusted pink.

“What sort of bluff did you say to save him, Niles?” Leo asked at the same time.

Niles turned his attention to Leo. “I told him we’re in a poly relationship.”

If Leo had a drink in his hand Niles had no doubt, he would have dropped it. Instead, Leo straightened his suit jacket out a little and shot a very quick look at Niles before offering a warm smile to Owain.

“What is said is said and Niles is right. We don’t want that man to try coming after you again. Indulge us for a bit and then you can go on your way.”

“Oh, uh okay. Sure. Thanks, by the way, for the save Niles.”

“Not a problem.” Niles smiled very widely. “Now, shall we have another drink and continue to pretend we’re enjoying this gala?”

Owain laughed warmly at that. “Sure, let’s do that. A drink sounds great. Lead the way.”

Niles did, easily moving them through the crowd to the back where an open bar was located. With all the people around snagging a waiter could prove challenging. Once they were at the back and drinks were ordered, Niles turned to Owain, who was lightly fiddling with his suit jacket’s sleeves.

“So, what brings you to this gala, Owain?”

Owain paused in his fiddling. “My family actually. To be more precise my mother’s job. Our family owns the Ylissian General Hospital and The Shephard’s Hospital. We also donate a lot to medical research and what not.”

Niles nodded along before the words caught in his brain. “Wait. Your family owns those hospitals?”

“Uh, yes?” Owain fidgeted slightly. “It’s really more of my mother and aunt’s thing. I’m just here because my mother couldn’t make it tonight and thought it would be nice for me to accompany my aunt. My cousin was also here,” His lips twisted, “but she managed to slip out due to some other obligations. I, however, need to stay for just a bit longer since my aunt is still here.”

Even without names Niles easily pieced together who Owain’s aunt was. “Well, I’ll be damned. You’re Emmeryn’s nephew?”

“Er, yes but I’m sort of a side character when it comes to this. Which is fine. Normally that means I get a pass on free food, drinks, and minimal harassment.”

“Except this time.” Leo concluded, walking to them with their drinks in hand. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Owain took his.

“You’re welcome.” Leo turned to grab his own. “Now, shall we pretend to enjoy the art scattered around this place?”

“Sure.”

They all walked towards the art, Niles and Leo falling to Owain’s sides, sandwiching him. The art in question was a variety of mediums ranging from paintings to photos to sculptures. Each of them was greatly overpriced but Niles supposed it was fine since the money did go to the hospital and research. Sipping his drink, Niles watched as Owain enthusiastically renamed the paintings and sculptures. The heat that Niles had thought he’d supressed earlier roared to life inside of him. Niles’s fingers itched to touch Owain again. So, he reached out and did that, sliding his arm around Owain’s shoulders. Owain jumped but did not wiggle Niles off. They continued to look at the art, some of them blurring in Niles’s brain (except for the ridiculous nicknames Owain was giving them. Those stuck.). Nearing the end of the art, they looped around, heading closer to the edge of the hall. A door was propped slightly open, leading outside in case anyone wanted fresh air or a smoke break. Niles accepted the cool air and was about to open his mouth, suggesting they all ditch the gala when the floor cleared and the music swelled up.

“Oh, a dance?” Leo blinked. “Haven’t done one of those in a while.”

“Me neither.” Owain sighed. “Are you a fan of dancing?”

“Not in particular.” Leo replied. “Out of my family I think Camilla is more into it. Or Elise. Niles, however is pretty good at dancing.”

“You are?” Owain turned his head to glance at Niles.

Niles shrugged. “Only if it’s structured dancing. Wildly flailing your arms about is not my idea of dancing.”

Owain half flushed and pouted. “You never know… that could work out.”

“Oh? Are you defending it because that’s your version of dancing?”

“No!” Owain paused. “Maybe. Er, anyways I happen to be fine at box step waltz thank-you-very-much. Inigo taught it to me.”

Niles half snorted with laughter before his brain whirled and his body moved. Dropping his empty glass on an empty table for dirty dishes, Niles reached for Owain’s hand and tugged him close.

“Well, why don’t you show me your box step waltz? The song playing is appropriate for it.”

At his other side Leo’s eyes widened slightly but Niles sent a wink to Leo before tugging Owain to the dance floor. Smoothly and with ease he took position for the lead, pausing to see if Owain would fix their stances. He carefully placed his hands, assuming the following position. A smile danced across Niles’s face before he began to lead them in a simple box step waltz. Owain followed with ease and now in their own little world Niles could appreciate the cut of Owain’s suit, the colour on him, and the heat from his body. Mentally, Niles sent a thank you to the tailor who put the suit on Owain. They deserved a fruit basket for their efforts.

Twirling them around with ease, Niles tightened his grip on Owain, not wishing for the moment to end. His heart was pounding hotly in his chest and the tightening of his stomach only caused butterflies to soar within him. Even as the song slowed and stopped, Niles made no attempt to move away from Owain. Instead, he stopped their movement and in the middle of who knows how many people leaned down and kissed Owain squarely on the mouth.

Owain’s mouth parted in surprise and Niles took the moment to sweetly deepen their kiss, tugging Owain close. A second later and Owain gently returned the kiss, only breaking away when the red to his cheeks threatened to boil over. Swallowing, Niles reached up and touched Owain’s hair, smoothing it. In their bubble of time and with the heat of Niles’s heart beating in his chest, Niles opened his mouth.

He and Leo had plans to when the break was over, when they had arranged to see Owain next, to spill the truth. It wasn’t entirely concrete but the plans were something to guide them, to not just spring the truth on Owain.

“Owain, I like you very much.” Niles sprung the truth on Owain. “Leo does too. We’d like you in our lives as a permanent fixture. Please, will you consider dating us properly?”

The sound that erupted from Owain’s lips came out garbled, eyes wide as he attempted to speak. Niles watched for a long moment as Owain swallowed and opened his mouth only to stop. His cheeks were turning a dark shade of pink and Niles couldn’t help but want to touch Owain’s face, cradle it in his hand. He almost did but a tap to his shoulder startled him. Whipping around he saw Leo at his side.

“Perhaps we should take this off the dance floor, Niles?”

“Ah. Yes.” Niles hadn’t even noticed that the next song was playing and that they were standing still amidst the motion. “Come on, Owain.”

Tugging Owain to the side, Niles watched as Owain stared at them, eyes unmoving and blinking as he took them in. Niles stepped carefully away from Owain, not because he didn’t want to touch Owain but out of respect for his space. A long moment passed before Owain, thickly swallowing, spoke.

“You… you’re serious?”

“Yes, I am.” Niles replied. “As serious as I’ll ever be.” He then paused. “Sorry. We planned this to be a bit more of a private conversation.”

“Private…” Owain’s eyes slightly widened. “That’s why you were so insistent we see each other into the new year. You…” His cheeks darkened and became red. “You want to date me. Seriously.”

“Seriously.” Leo repeated. “We truly do. Of course, you need not feel pressured into giving us an answer. We’ll give you as much space as you need to in order to sort out your—”

“No, wait.” Owain reached out and lunged to tug at Leo’s arm. “I’ve never really dated anyone seriously before.”

“I see.” Rejection, even in a soft way stung. “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable—”

“Niles, no wait.” Owain cut him off. “What I mean to say is.” He inhaled deeply and tightened his grip on Leo’s arm. “I wouldn’t have kept saying yes to you two if I didn’t like you. So, um… yes. I’d like to try. Dating you. That is.”

Niles stared at Owain before his heart soared once more, the false sting of rejection long forgotten. Reaching out to Owain Niles tugged him and Leo into a hug, savouring the weight of his favourite people in his arms. Owain soon returned the hug and after a long moment parted.

“So, uh… if it’s not too forward… I’d really like to have more wine at your place.” Owain shuffled his feet. “If you’d take me home with you?”

Take him home. For wine. Just like their first time. Niles couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “I was about to suggest we leave here anyways. Our place is far more entertaining.”

“Yes, let’s go.” Leo said before he tugged Owain into his arms and pressed the softest of kisses to Owain’s lips. “A kiss for the road. That and Niles got a kiss out of you.”

“Right.” Owain cracked a smile. “That he did. If you’re lucky you’ll get more kisses out of me.”

“Oh?” Niles raised an eyebrow. “Well, we better make sure we make that promise a reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writer: I like to believe Owain could be a writer. He certainly has the imagination for it.
> 
> Owain: I used Awakening names since there is no need for any code names. I did slip in the "Odin Dark" part as a reference though!
> 
> Writing in a public place: While I am definitely not the kind of person to write in a public place I think it suits Owain and that he picks off the wall places to write in for the Aesthetic and Mood.
> 
> Owain's terrible writing: I head canon that Owain has Awful Chicken Scratch Writing. (Maribelle Cries.)
> 
> Leo and Niles's house: I figured just because Leo is part of a rich family it didn't mean he wanted to live that sort of lifestyle. Hence why even though he has a nice place it isn't a mansion and he does all the chores (with Niles) himself.
> 
> Inigo and Severa: I always like to believe the three of them are roommates at one point in their lives. It's very Chaotic.
> 
> I love you: I think Owain is the kind of person to say that to his friends.
> 
> Stay out longer: I'm hinting it so very lightly here but Niles did not have a good childhood growing up.
> 
> The archery student (and waiter): They're both very awestruck by Niles and his hot appearance. And honestly that's a Mood.
> 
> Taking off the shirt: Owain half thought they wanted him to stay so they could sleep together. They literally meant just sleeping and this is probably the point where Owain's crush turned full blown.
> 
> Seeing Owain: I meant to write that Owain did see Niles but out of surprise missed his chance to say or do anything. However, since I did not write it you can make this scene out to what you want.
> 
> Phantom ring weight: I wear two rings consistently and for a very long time and sometimes completely forget I'm wearing them. I'm channeling that in Niles and his wedding ring.
> 
> Jealousy: Niles may be jealous of a variety of people (including Lucina) from the photos but jealousy need not always be romantic in and in this case his was also due to remembering others can take up Owain's time and feeling like he doesn't have enough of it.
> 
> Ballroom dancing: The only dancing I'm good at to be honest.


End file.
